Desde lejos
by DaniColors
Summary: Kurt Hummel un chico normal, esta enamorado o eso cree del mesero que trabaja enfrente de la librería donde él trabaja, pero Kurt no es él único que observa desde lejos, Blaine también lo había estado mirando. Bueno es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Primer Hola

Kurt Hummel, es un chico que jamás tuvo mucha suerte, su mama murió cuando tenía ocho años y su padre había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Su vida en la secundaria fue dura y es que ser el único abiertamente gay en un pueblo tan pequeño como Lima no es fácil, generalmente era acosado por los deportistas de la escuela. Pero cuando recibió su carta de NYADA su suerte pareció cambiar.

Ahora vive en un departamento en Bronx con sus mejores amigas Rachel y Santana. Además tenía un empleo en Crystal's que no sólo le pagaba bien sino que también le permita gozar de un vista espectacular, y es que justo al otro lado de la calle en un restaurant Spotlight Diner, trabaja un mesero de baja estatura, piel bronceada, cabello rizado controlado bajo una gruesa capa de gel y unos hermosos ojos color miel.

Kurt no tenía idea de como se llamaba ya que desde la ventana de la librería no se ponía alcanzar a ver la pequeña etiqueta con su nombre en él, pero eso no impedía que siguiera viéndolo todos los días.

Un frío día de Diciembre, en que caía nieve y la cuidad estaba cubierta de escarcha, y el aire te cortaba la cara, Kurt pensó que sería mejor faltar al trabajo, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el hecho que Rachel y Santana estaba teniendo otra pelea y no quería verse en medio como siempre pasaba cuando las chicas peliaban, así que con mucho esfuerzo se paró y se arregló para ir a trabajar. Lo cierto es que no tenía muchas ganas de arreglarse así que sólo se puso una camisa blanca con un suerte verde esmeralda, unos jeans obscuros ajustados y un abrigo negro.

Era domingo por lo cual casi no había gente en la calle. Cuando llego Adam ya estaba ahí dormido en el pequeño espacio entre los estantes y la barra con la caja registradora, así que cuando lo vio, agarro su bolso y lo azoto contra la barra. A lo que Adam despertó de un brinco y exclamo:

-¡Mierda! - su expresión cambió cuando vio a Kurt doblarse de risa ante tal gesto de su amigo. - Demonios Kurt, no deberías hacer eso, casi me da un infarto, y ya deja de reírte.

Kurt aún no se recuperaba pero respiro hondo y suspiro antes de responderle a su amigo.

-Lo siento, pero no pude resistirme.  
-Ya me la cobrare después- dijo levantándose y sentándose al lado de Kurt en un de los sillones de color beige frente al gran ventanal donde se ponía ver el Spotlight Diner. - Tu príncipe azul aún no llega.

Kurt bufo, odiaba que Adam lo dijeran tan alto y es que tenía la sensación de que alguien podría oírlo.

-¿Porqué no lo gritas más fuerte? Creo que en Queen no te oyeron. - respondió algo molesto. - Además si no ha llegado es porque de seguro se retrasó con la nieve o hoy es su día libre.

Kurt se levantó y prendió la cafetera.

-Oh tranquilo Kurtie, yo sólo decía, me pregunto ¿Cuándo moverás tu trasero hasta allá y le preguntarás su nombre?  
-Amm... No se déjame ver ¿qué tal un 30 de Febrero? ¿Te parece? - le respondió con claro sarcasmo.  
-¡Kurt falta mucho para Febrero!- empezó Adam. - Espera... ¡No hay 30 de Febrero!  
-Exacto - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras servía las dos tazas de café recién hecho y le entregaba una a Adam para después sentarse de nuevo. - Además no puedo llegar y preguntarle su nombre así de la nada, pensara que soy raro o desesperado. - dijo dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café.

De pronto la puerta de la librería se abrió dejando entrar el aire frío, cortante y un hombre de baja estatura y hermosos ojos miel, el mismo hombre que Kurt admiraba atraves del ventanal todos los días. Con el que se imaginaba en conversaciones triviales tomando un café mientras tomaba su mano, él mismo hombre que con sólo verlo le quitaba el aliento, siempre se imaginaba que él llegaría y le diría que lo amaba para juntar sus frentes y cuando sus alientos chocarán él rozaría sus labios para después unirlos. Ahora él estaba enfrente suyo mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndole. Kurt estaba en shock y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rosadas, y por más que quería apartar la mirada, no pudo.

Adam carraspeo rompiendo el contacto. Kurt lo miro fríamente '_Maldita sea Adam'_ pensó.

-Bueno iré a hacer el inventario en la bodega. - Dijo Adam para dejarlos solos. - ¡Buena suerte Kurtie!.- susurro cuando paso junto de él.

Tan pronto cuando Adam salió por la puerta los volvió a envolver el silencio, hasta que Blaine se acercó un poco más a él.

-Hola Kurt.- Dijo el moreno rompiendo el silencio de nuevo. Kurt no ponía creerlo él sabía su nombre.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno como ya había dicho soy nueva y este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y si hay algún error díganmelo ****por favor(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Te diré un secreto

–Hola Kurt. – Dijo el moreno rompiendo el silencio de nuevo. El castaño no ponía creerlo él sabía su nombre.

Kurt quedo paralizado, si no fuera por su cerebro no sabría que tenía que respirar, de nuevo sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en sus mejillas y se reprimió mentalmente por eso. Estaba siendo estúpido, no sabía su nombre, además se estaba tardando mucho en contestar y eso se debería a que estaba nervioso. De nuevo fue Blaine quien rompió el silencio.

–Oh lo siento, me llamo Blaine, Blaine Anderson. – le tendió la mano mientras le sonría y Kurt tuvo que concentrarse en estirar su mano en vez de su sonrisa. El castaño levanto su mano para estrecharla, pero jamás se imaginó sentir ese hormigueo que le llego hasta la médula. Rápidamente y con algo de nerviosismo la quito.

–Kurt Hummel, y bien Blaine ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – respondió tratando de hacer un esfuerzo para no tartamudear.

–Bueno yo… ammm… quería saber…. ¿si quieres ir a tomar un café? – Kurt estaba tan distraído que no había notado que Blaine estaba muy nervioso incluso más nervioso que él, bueno si eso se ponía. El moreno bajo la mirada al no obtener respuesta del mayor y pudo ver en sus manos la taza de café que apenas estaba a la mitad. Kurt estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se escuchó un golpe sordo, ambos voltearon a ver de dónde venía el sonido. Adam estaba junto a la puerta de la bodega con la boca abierta, a sus pies una caja y varios libros esparcidos.

–Adam ¿estás bien? – pregunto Kurt acercándose a él.

–Sí, sí, no te preocupes. – Kurt estaba a punto de ponerse en cuclillas cuando Adam grito. – ¡NO! No seas tonto déjame esto a mí y mejor váyanse a tomar ese café, además es tu oportunidad y no parecer desesperado o raro.

Termino de decir Adam con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Si Kurt estaba sonrojado ahora estaba como tomate y con ganas de matarlo por su comentario claramente intencionado.

– ¿Entonces…? – Cuestiono Blaine. Quien también estaba leventemente sonrojado.

–Sí, claro vamos. – Dijo Kurt demasiado rápido que apenas él se entendió

Se puso su abrigo y ambos salieron al frio invierno de la cuidad, solo caminaron un par de cuadras ya que el café estaba muy cerca. Durante el camino no hablaron Kurt tenía su cabeza echa un lio y su corazón sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho de lo fuerte que le latía y es que estaba con Blaine. Era tan bonito su nombre, su olor a colonia le inundaba la nariz y le quemaba por el frio, pero poco le importaba quería seguir aspirando su olor a pesar del crudo frio que también se colaba por su nariz. Cuando llegaron al café, Blaine le abrió la puerta para que pasara el primero, una vez dentro se acercaron a la caja.

–Un drip mediano y un…. – dijo Blaine haciendo un gesto con la mamo, para que el pidiera su café.

–Un grande descremado. – respondió Kurt. Blaine se ofreció a pagar cuando tuvieron sus cafés buscaron una mesa en un rincón del establecimiento.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados y el silencio se volvía a apoderar de la mesa, Kurt decidió hablar.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto de repente Kurt. Provocando que Blaine se quemará la lengua, y es que no se había dado cuenta que le había dicho por nombre cuando se presento con él.

–Yo... Bueno es que un día estaba fuera en un descanso y escuche cuando ese chico rubio te grito para que voltearas a verlo. – respondió con poco de pena en su voz, mientras bajaba la cabeza. Kurt sólo asintió con la cabeza.

–Y... ¿estudias? – pregunto Blaine.

–Si, estudio en NYADA, y ¿tu?

–Yo voy en la NYU, bueno la verdad primero había aplicado para NYADA, pero no logre entrar así que me decidí por la NYU.

–Así que ¿cantas? – cuestión Kurt la verdad es que se moría de ganas por oírlo pero sabía que eso no sería posible ahora.

–Si, además toco el piano y la guitarra.

Estuvieron hablando de casi todo, donde estudiaron la secundaria, sorprendentemente ambos nacieron en Ohio. Blaine le contó sobre los Warblers y Kurt del club glee. También hablaron de sus musicales favoritos, sus comidas favoritas. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentían más seguros y menos nerviosos, la verdad es que conectaban de una manera muy especial y ambos se daban cuenta de ellos. Ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando el celular del castaño sonó. Era un mensaje de Rachel.

–Lo siento tengo que irme, olvide que almorzaría con mis compañeras de piso y no sería bueno que las haga esperar. – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, aunque la verdad estaba algo decepcionado de la intromisión de Rachel.

–Oh bueno. – respondió Blaine algo triste. –¿podemos vernos después? Claro sí tu quieres... No quiero parecer un acosador o algo así. Kurt río ante las palabras del chico y es que la verdad Blaine era muy tierno, y sus ojos y esa sonrisa, hacían que se perdiera en ellas.

–Claro que sí. – dicho esto Kurt se puso de pie, mientras se ponía su abrigo no dejaba de ver a Blaine que parecía niño pequeño cuando hace algo malo.

–¿Kurt? – pregunto algo incómodo antes que el castaño tomara su bolso.

–¿Si? – respondió el mirando a los ojos.

–Lo siento – Kurt no entendía. El moreno suspiró antes de continuar. – Yo te eh estado mirado antes, desde el restaurant.

–¡Oh! – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kurt en ese momento. – ¿Te digo un secreto?– Blaine asintió. – Yo también te eh mirado desde el ventanal de la librería.

El moreno levanto la mirada y sonrió a lo que el castaño respondió igual. Se despidió de él y se dirigió a su departamento, donde lo esperaban listas para lanzarle preguntas. Estaba tan feliz que el frío parecía no molestarle.


End file.
